tmgfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Domination Tour
The Global Domination Tour is an upcoming comedy tour by Tiny Meat Gang. The tour will begin on February 5, 2020, in Liverpool, England, and is set to conclude on April 25, 2020, in Los Angeles, California.Tiny Meat Tour Background The tour was hinted on an episode of the Tiny Meat Gang Podcast on November 7, 2019. Five days later, on November 12, 2019, the tour title and dates were officially announced on Ko and Miller's Instagram and Twitter accounts. Showtimes Europe * Wednesday, February 5, 2020: Eventim Olympia, Liverpool, United Kingdom at 7:00 p.m. (GMT) * Thursday, February 6, 2020: O2 Academy Birmingham, Birmingham, United Kingdom at 6:00 p.m. (GMT) * Friday, February 7, 2020: Manchester Academy, University of Manchester, Manchester, United Kingdom at 8:00 p.m. (GMT) * Saturday, February 8, 2020: Hackney Empire, London, United Kingdom at 7:00 p.m. (GMT) * Sunday, February 9, 2020: O2 Academy Glasgow, Glasgow, United Kingdom at 6:00 p.m. (GMT) * Wednesday, February 12, 2020: Vicar Street, Dublin, Ireland at 8:30 p.m. (GMT) * Thursday, February 13, 2020: Columbia Theater, Berlin, Germany at 8:00 p.m. (CET) New Zealand and Australia * Wednesday, February 26, 2020: SkyCity Theatre, Auckland, New Zealand at 8:00 p.m. (NZDT) * Friday, February 28, 2020: The Fortitude Music Hall, Brisbane, Queensland at 8:00 p.m. (AEST) * Saturday, February 29, 2020: Palais Theatre, Melbourne, Victoria at 8:00 p.m. (AEDT) * Sunday, March 1, 2020: Enmore Theatre, Sydney, New South Wales at 8:00 p.m. (AEDT) * Tuesday, March 3, 2020: Astor Theatre, Perth, Western Australia at 8:00 p.m. (AWST) United States * Friday, March 13, 2020: The Magnolia, El Cajon, California at 8:00 p.m. (PST) * Saturday, March 14, 2020: The Magnolia, El Cajon, California at 8:00 p.m. (PST) * Sunday, March 15, 2020: Fox Theater, Oakland, California at 6:00 p.m. (PST) * Tuesday, March 17, 2020: The Mission Ballroom, Denver, Colorado at 8:00 p.m. (MST) * Wednesday, March 18, 2020: Uptown Theater, Kansas City, Missouri at 8:00 p.m. (CST) * Friday, March 20, 2020: Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, Minnesota at 8:00 p.m. (CST) * Saturday, March 21, 2020: The Chicago Theatre, Chicago, Illinois at 8:00 p.m. (CST) * Sunday, March 22, 2020: Redford Theatre, Detroit, Michigan at 5:00 p.m. (EST) * Sunday, March 22, 2020: Redford Theatre, Detroit, Michigan at 9:30 p.m. (EST) * Tuesday, March 24, 2020: Stifel Theatre, St. Louis, Missouri at 8:00 p.m. (CST) * Wednesday, March 25, 2020: Murat Theatre at Old National Theatre, Indianapolis, Indiana at 8:00 p.m. (EST) * Friday, March 27, 2020: Orpheum Theater, Madison, Wisconsin at 8:00 p.m. (CST) * Saturday, March 28, 2020: Agora Theater and Ballroom, Cleveland, Ohio at 6:30 p.m. (EST) * Saturday, March 28, 2020: Agora Theater and Ballroom, Cleveland, Ohio at 9:30 p.m. (EST) * Tuesday, March 31, 2020: Carnegie Music Hall, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania at 8:00 p.m. (EST) * Wednesday, April 1, 2020: Academy of Music, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at 8:00 p.m. (EST) * Saturday, April 4, 2020: Lynn Memorial Auditorium, Lynn, Massachusetts at 8:00 p.m. (EST) * Sunday, April 5, 2020: Beacon Theatre, New York, New York at 7:30 p.m. (EST) * Wednesday, April 8, 2020: The Tabernacle, Atlanta, Georgia at 8:00 p.m. (EST) * Friday, April 10, 2020: Hard Rock Live Orlando, Orlando, Florida at 6:00 p.m. (EST) * Saturday, April 11, 2020: Straz Center for the Performing Arts, Tampa, Florida at 8:00 p.m. (EST) * Sunday, April 12, 2020: Coral Springs Center for the Arts, Coral Springs, Florida at 7:00 p.m. (EST) * Tuesday, April 14, 2020: Durham Performing Arts Center, Durham, North Carolina at 7:30 p.m. (EST) * Wednesday, April 15, 2020: Andrew Jackson Hall, Nashville, Tennessee at 8:00 p.m. (CST) * Friday, April 17, 2020: Revention Music Center, Houston, Texas at 8:00 p.m. (CST) * Saturday, April 18, 2020: The Theatre at Grand Prairie, Dallas, Texas at 7:00 p.m. (CST) * Sunday, April 19, 2020: Bass Concert Hall, Austin, Texas at 7:00 p.m. (CST) * Tuesday, April 21, 2020: Comerica Theatre, Phoenix, Arizona at 8:00 p.m. (MST) * Friday, April 24, 2020: The Wiltern, Los Angeles, California at 7:00 p.m. (PST) * Saturday, April 25, 2020: The Wiltern, Los Angeles, California at 7:00 p.m. (PST) References Category:Tours Category:Tiny Meat Gang Category:2020 Tours